The invention relates to a connector module, and in particular to a connector module applied in a motor.
Connectors comprise any connecting element and auxiliary thereof for electronic messages and external power supply. Connectors act as bridges for transferring messages, and thus, quality of the connectors affects reliability of current and message transmission and performance of the entire electronic device.
With respect to electronic devices such as motors, connectors are used as interfaces to electrically connect the motors to external devices such as external power supplies to actuate rotation of a shaft. FIG. 1A is a top view of a conventional interface used in a motor, and FIG. 1B is a side view of FIG. 1A. As shown in FIGS. 1A and 1B, at an input port of the motor 10, a printed wiring board (PWB) 13 is disposed above an opening 12 of a cover 11, and a connector 14a fixedly is installed or welded on the printed wiring board 13. A plurality of circuit lines are distributed on the printed wiring board 13 to connect the motor 10 and the connector 14a. As a result, the motor 10 is electrically connected to the external power supply via the PWB 13 and the pins 15 of the connector 14a. 
There are a lot of different types of connectors used to different external devices for electrical connection and various interface specifications. However, the distance between any two adjacent pins 15, i.e. the interface pitch of each type of connector is fixed; that is, the pitch is unchangeable according to different interface specification, thus, usable range is limited.
FIG. 1C is a top view of another conventional interface used in a motor. FIG. 1D is a side view of FIG. 1C. In another design, the connector is directly installed or welded at an input port of the motor 10. That is, a connector 14b is directly disposed at an opening 12 of a cover 11. One end of the connector 14b is connected to the motor 10, and the other end of the connector 14b having a plurality of pins or longitudinal terminals 17 for connecting to external devices such as an external power supply to actuate rotation of a shaft 16. However, such design with unique specification requirements is more complicated and expensive, it may be difficult to find on the market.
In addition, FIG. 1E is a top view of yet another conventional interface used in a motor, and FIG. 1F is a side view of FIG. 1E. As shown in FIGS. 1E and 1F, the printed wiring board and complicated connector are simplified. Several pins or longitudinal terminals 17 are directly welded at an input port 19 of the motor 10. However, during a welding process, the pins or longitudinal terminals 17 are welded onto the input port 19 protruding at an opening 12 of the cover 12, but the interior of the motor 10 is exposed to outside through the opening 12. Thus, tin residue or other foreign particles may enter the interior of the motor 12 through the opening 10 during the welding process, possibly interfering with normal operation of the motor.